MALAS PALABRAS
by HiragizawaD
Summary: Bien el uso de las palabras siempre es importante, ya que expresan todo nuestro sentir y tienen que entrar para saber las travesuras del hiperactivo rubio y su amada enfrentando a algo super peligroso


Naruto no me pertenece solo las locuras escritas y los errores ortograficos

* * *

~~Malas palabras~~

* * *

En los días lluviosos la mansión Hyuga se mantenía con una calma, con una quietud que parecía que se encontraba vacía, ¿A dónde se iban todos? nadie lo sabía, simplemente se los tragaba la tierra y después que la lluvia parara los Hyuga's emergían como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Pero particularmente esta noche tormentosa, la casa se sentía con un aura sospechosa se podría decir que incluso culposa o eso es lo que pensaba Hiashi desde su oficina a media noche. En más de una ocasión se froto los ojos y las sienes tratando de relajarse repitiéndose que debe ser por el cansancio. Cuando se percató de la hora se dijo así mismo que era suficiente por el día de hoy, los papeles seguirán donde mismo la mañana siguiente.

Acomodando unas cosas sobre su escritorio y apagando las luces de su oficina fue que salió, sin ninguna luz que lo guiara, o sea eso ¿Cómo para qué? Es su casa la conoce a la perfección además ni modos que se mate de camino a su recamara.

Pero ciertos ruidos nada comunes en la silenciosa mansión lo sacaron de su objetivo principal y se encamino a su nuevo objetivo en medio de la obscuridad dispuesto a descubrir quien aparte de él estaría fuera de su cama a esas horas de la noche

Pero se paralizo al escuchar una voz tan conocida en lo que parecía ser una situación nada común

-¡urusai, kono bakayaro!—Dijo entrecortadamente la próxima heredera del clan

-No puedo—Dijo una voz varonil ronca porque ardía en deseo—Mi piace godere di te, Hinata—Hiashi que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta estaba estupefacto, como si un hoyo negro hubiera aparecido y lo hubiera tomado como rehén

Un grito ahogado salió de lo más profundo de Hinata seguido de muchos mas gemidos - ¡Chikushoo!—Exclamo vigorosamente y nada inocente

-¡Zenra!—dijo juguetonamente-¡pai pai!

Y eso trajo de vuelta a Hiashi Hyuga al mundo real, y sin pensarlo arranco, si arranco la puerta. Para encontrar a unos muy apasionados jóvenes dándole rienda suelta a las hormonas

Varias cosas se encontraban regadas por toda la cocina entre ellas la ropa de los culpables del desorden, entonces visualizo a Hinata su tierna e inocente hija que se encontraba sonrojada contra la pared siendo devorada por cierto rubio que la exploraba ávidamente todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Los jóvenes lo vieron paralizándose en el momento en el que entro a la cocina y luego regresaron su vista a ellos mismos

-Emm… No se preocupe ya casi terminamos—dijo el rubio regresando su atención en Hinata-Es que la Hokage nos dijo que realizáramos pruebas de condones-Agrego el rubio incrementando el movimiento de caderas

-¡what the fuck!-Dijo Hiashi aumentando su aura asesina y apartando a un desnudo Naruto de su hija-¡Ketsunoana!—Dijo aterradoramente, incluso el kyubi sintió miedo

Cabe mencionar que esa noche nadie en toda la aldea pudo dormir ya que por una extraña razón para la mayoría de los aldeanos, Hiashi Hyuga perseguía a Naruto con una enorme oz mientras que Hinata trataba de detener a su padre

* * *

Si yo se esta bastante raro pero ya que ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

Yo sugiero que si les saco una sonrisilla dejen un review o si les hizo decir osea eso que? Dejen un review o si les entraron ganas de dejarme como ensalada por lo malo que esta dejen un review que si no le entendieron dejen un review en todo caso dejen un review para mi es importante saber su opinion

Ahora si las traducciones de las muy lindas palabrotas

urusai, kono bakayaro: cállate ruidoso idiota!

Mi piace godere di te, Hinata: Me encanta disfrutar de ti, Hinata

Chikushoo!-Oh mierda!

zenra: desnudo total

pai pai: senos, pezones

Ketsunoana: pendejo

Por cierto muy pronot subire en karaoke si todo va como lo planeado y se acerca el final

bien que tengan un maravilloso dia

besos


End file.
